Fallout:The Beginning
by manatopia
Summary: Watch as a couple attempt to survive the nuclear fire. Will they or will they burn? First fic, any help is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The Survivors 

Prologue: The End and the Beginning

_War. War never changes. Since the dawn of humanity their sole purpose was to kill and destroy._

_After the end of the conflict in Anchorage, Alaska, the countries, The United States and People's Republic of China; decided that war was pointless and they settled their differences. Though not for very long…._

As Billy and Susie walked down D.C's empty streets, they noticed how alone they were. "Billy, I'm scared, where is everyone?" asks Susie as she clings to his arm, "I don't know, let's check out the bar over there. There has to be people there, I mean, its Friday night after all." Says Billy as he opened the door for Susie.

They walked into the bar and were greeted by dozens of voices screaming. Billy could hear people yelling about China dropping the bombs. "Oh my God, they did it. They actually did it!" screams a woman running to her car, "hurry, to the Vaults. I've heard they might be letting people in.

Susie's hand now clenched tightly to Billy's arm, knuckles turning white. They looked at each other and saw on the still functioning television an atomic bomb exploding in the center of New York. "Billy, come on. There might still be time, let's go to Vault 27, my parent's will be there and you can join us, please." says Susie as Billy started to run towards the parking lot.

They drove for over an hour towards the Springville meeting area. They arrived and met Susie's parents, "Susie, Billy, over here!" yell Susie's Father as they began to proceed into the buses going to the Vaults.

"Dad, we have to take Billy with us. He can't leave him to die." begs Susie as she continues to cling to Billy's arm. Her father slowly shakes his head, "We can't take him. He isn't family, only family can enter the Vaults there isn't enough room." explained Susie's father as he climbed into the bus.

"Look, you have to leave, I'm going to be fine, but you have to leave." Says Billy as he pushes Susie onto the bus. As the bus drives away, Susie catches a glimpse of Billy's tear-streaked face.

Chapter 2: Consequences

As the bus began to pull away, Susie tore away from her father and leapt from the bus. She ran back towards Billy, "No, Billy, I'm not going to leave you. I love you." says Susie as she hugs Billy close. "We can still go to another Vault or maybe a bunker?"She says as she looks into Billy's eyes.

"Yeah, course we can, me and you forever." says Billy as they ran toward their car. They jumped in and drove towards Billy's house. "Wait, what are we doing? I thought we were going to a Vault?" asks Susie. "We are, but first we have to go to my house, grab some food and weapons." explained Billy as he turned the corner, the streets now empty. "I have to be able to protect us and my dad has an assault rifle and pistol under his bed."

Billy steered his car through the streets dodging cars and looters. "Man, it is really getting out of hand." says Susie as they pull up on the driveway of Billy's home, "do you think that…your dad got out?" asked Susie, "Yeah, he should be ok, he is with the Guard and should be well protected." Says Billy as they left the car. "But just in case we will leave a note."

They entered the house and checked the rooms, making sure that all the rooms were clear. They began to gather things for their travels; Billy grabbed his radio and turned it on. "Everyone, please stay calm. The Chinese have launched nuclear towards our country and will strike our cities in a matter of hours." Susie glanced up from her packing to notice the surprised look on Billy's face.

"Oh my God, they… how could they do this?" asked Billy as he slowly sat on a stool. "Don't they know what will happen?"

Susie walks over to the counter, putting her arm around him saying, "I know it's hard, but we have to go." She says as she pulls Billy up, "Now, where are the guns?

They walked upstairs and as Billy opened the gun safe, Susie found some different clothes and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. When they had the guns they ran back to the car and drove, they didn't know where, but they drove.

Chapter 3

The Bunker:

"Ahhhhh!" screams Susie as a man jumps from an empty alley, brandishing a pistol. "Look, um... You're going to give me all your things, NOW." Says the man pulling back the slide on the pistol, "you're also going to give me the girl." says the man with an evil grin.

The man begins to walk forward, holding his hand out. Billy slowly grabs his hand and twists it around the man back, snapping his arm in half, "Ahhhh, my arm you bastard, ah my arm!" cries the man as he falls to the ground, "I'm sorry, please, no more." asks the man. Billy drops the man's arm as he curls up in a ball, crying.

Billy walks over to Susie, took her arm and led her away from the scene. As they walked away, Susie looks into Billy's face and notices that he is grimacing in pain. "Billy, what's wrong?" asks Susie as she stops him.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." says Billy as he begins walking into an abandoned house. "Wait, I know something is wrong." Says Susie as she sits him down. She checks him over, poking his arms and chest.

"Ow, not there, bit sore." Says Billy as his head slips forward and he falls to the ground. "No, Billy no!" screams Susie as she grabs him. "No, don't leave me!"

Billy woke several hours later on a Vault issue cot, looking around the room he notices Susie on the couch. "Susie, wake up. Where are we?" he asks pulling his pistol out of his holster.

"Your awake, that's great the doctor said you wouldn't wake for another day or so." Says Susie as she sits up. "I thought I lost you, we were found by a Marine patrol and they brought us here." she said as she stood up and hugged Billy. She then helped Billy walk out of the room, down the hall and to the Overseer's office.

"Ah, welcome! We were wondering when you would wake up." Says the Overseer as he walks around from his desk and shakes Billy's hand. "Please sit down, relax. We need to go over some things." They talked for more than an hour, discussing where they were and what they would have as they're jobs.

"So, Billy, I'm guessing you are a soldier?" asked the Overseer, "The way you carry yourself and use weapons, so I'm going to make you a security officer…and Susie, you're going to be a nurse." Said the Overseer, walking over to his locker and pulled a stack of papers out, shuffling them around he pulled two out and gave them to Billy.

"Here are your room assignments and your requisition papers for your armor and weapons." Says the Overseer, "Report to the head Vault security officer and…"

A Vault security burst through the door, "Sir, we have a problem. There are rioters outside the Vault door they broke through!" says the officer, "We have four men down and they're about to reach the atrium, what are your orders?"

"Take all your men to the atrium and lockdown the living quarters. We can't allow them to reach the people there!" yells the Overseer, grabbing armor and a pistol out for Billy while fastening a revolver to his waist. "Billy, come with me and help us hold them off." said the Overseer while running out the door.

Grabbing his assault rifle, he ran down the corridor and reached the Overseer. "What do I need to do?" asked Billy

Turning toward him, the Overseer explained the need to hold this area, just as the door exploded.

"Oh, shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next section. Hope yall keep enjoying this, lots of action. Oh, main character is still Billy, but I decided to make it first person. Thanks for reading.**

"Oh shit!" yells the Overseer as the explosion blasts through the adjoining room. Smoke billowed through, but I could still see figures moving through the wreckage. I raise my 10mm pistol, slowly breathing in.

"_Breathe, son, breathe. It's that simple; don't let your emotions take hold"_

I exhale, remembering my Dads lessons, squeezing the trigger. It coughs twice, each round finding a figure, and I swing round for another target. I spot the Overseer and a group of guards behind a barricade taking heavy fire as they periodically pop up to shoot at the rioters.

I rise from the floor and sprint towards the cover, firing as I run. I don't if I killed this time, but I heard screams above the noise and the spray of blood seemed like I hit something. As I make it to the barricade, a guard rises to cover, yet as he fires his assault rifle, a distinct rifle report is heard. I turn to see the guard's trachea vanish in an explosive red mist.

The body collapses, knocking the Overseer over. He scrambles away from the body, his face turning paler.

"Damn it all to Hell" he yells above the gunfire, "that was the Security Chief." He turns and fires above his head. "We need to nip this in the bud now, before any radiation leaks in."

I sneak a peek over the top, stealing a glance as the rioters begin moving closer. Other guards continue to fire on them, but most were armed with only 9mm or 10mm pistols. Many of the rioters were armed with 3.06 hunting rifles or National Guard issued service rifles. Looking down, I notice the Chief's fingers still clasping the assault rifle.

"_Hmm, is that what I think it is?"_

It was an old favorite of mine, the M4A1 Assault Weapon, yet this one was adapted to fire 5mm rounds. I quickly search the corpse for ammo, sliding two magazines into my jeans back pocket.

Another rioter attempts to rush our position as I pull up the rifle. I fire, loving every second as the stock recoils into my shoulder and watch as the body jerks with each strike. The blood sprays from the body, covering the walls and those rioters close enough; the body falls, twitches once and lies still.

"That's right you sorry sons-of-bitches, get some!" I scream, firing towards a cowering rioter. I turn towards the Overseer and the remaining guards, all except the Overseer were armed with 9mm pistols, but the Overseer wielded an old .357 revolver. As we sat and reloaded, I relayed the plan to the group.

"Alright, y'all got the idea?" I ask, looking over the group. The guards had the idea though the Overseer seemed hesitant. "_Makes sense, probably never fired that old piece before tonight. Man, how times change."_

He sighs, nods his head and fixes a determined stare. He flips open his revolver, empties, reloads, and swings it closed again.

"Let's do this."

**Well, I hoped you liked this section. Forgot to say, thoughts are in italics and I imagine most of the guys had never seen combat so I'm just going from there. Remember, reviews are very appreciated and ideas help me A LOT. Haha well im going to bed, night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all I'm back, you miss me? I don't own fallout or else I would be a lot richer.**

"_Hmm, I hope this works."_ I wonder as I go over the plan again. I survey the guards behind me. There were only five left and the Overseer, two seemed competent, while the rest were freckle-faced kids. The first two held their rifles with trained ease and had determined scowls etched on their faces, yet the kids seemed majorly undertrained.

I turn and lock eyes with the Overseer, who nods once and adjusts his grip on his revolver once again. I exhale, slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm my beating heart.

"_Man, been awhile since my last firefight."_ Goes through my mind as my past memories flash over and over like lighting. I shake my head, clearing my mind for the task ahead.

"Not now." I say under my breath, "Ok, on three. One...Two...Three!" I bark, startling myself by the harshness in my voice.

As one, we stand up from our crouched positions. The guards begin firing, picking their specific targets and downing two with precision. The sprays of blood and gore on the walls once again caused images of the cold land of Anchorage, Alaska to spring forth. I blink again, forcing the memories down.

"_Focus, Billy, focus." _My father's voice echoed in my mind, snapping me to action. Swinging my barrel left, I squeeze the trigger. The rifle barked and it recoiled sweetly against my shoulder, bring down a rioter wielding a pump-shotgun down in a spray of blood. His screams do nothing to faze me or prevent me from riddling his fellow next to him with more holes than Swiss cheese.

"Advance!" I bark yet again. I vault over the barricade, not even noticing one of the younger guards being the first over. I shoulder the rifle, firing as I walk, I continue dropping the rioters. As the rifle clicks dry, not breaking stride, I drop it; pulling my father's .45 colt from my thigh holster. I round the corner, spotting the entrance way to the outside world that was slowly being ravaged by war.

I slide against the bulkhead, peering around the corner. There were five rioters left that were armed, but they were surrounding about fourteen women and children. I turn towards the atrium, snapping up the .45 as the guards ran around the corner.

The young guard that followed me over the barricade slammed into the way beside me, breathing hard from the run and the rush of adrenaline.

"Sir, the Overseer is back in the Atrium. He's putting everything back together." He said as he pointed backward, "I and the two here volunteered to help you out. Oh, and here, complements of Vault-Tec security." He said handing my M4 over along with a spare magazine. He slid over to the opposite side of the bulkhead doorway, peering around, surveying the area.

Turning towards me he asked, "So, what's the plan?"

I look to the weapons the guards are armed with; one has a riot shotgun while the other hefted a R91 assault rifle. I face the young guard, "Kid, what's your name?" I ask. He squares his shoulders, "Mark, sir." he replies with pride in his voice.

"_Ha, reminds me of myself. A young bastard excited about his first fight."_ I thought turning towards the others. "What are yours? I ask, facing the two guards, noticing that they were the older, more experienced guards.

The one with a beard spoke first, "Captain Owens son, Commander of Marine Detachment Alpha." he said, "I was leader the patrol that found you and your little girlfriend" he said with a smirk on his face. Pointing to the one next to him he said, "That's Lance Corporal Myers; he can't speak anymore, lost it to a radiation burst when our humvee crashed into an embankment; sent Myers straight into an irradiated river." He said patting Myers on the shoulder.

Myers looks at me, shrugs his shoulders, then pulls his rifle bolt back and takes his place by Mark. I nod my head, sliding a magazine into place with a satisfying click.

I peer around the doorway again, looking for advantages of any kind. "Ok, we're going to have to drive the people out, if possible without blood-shed; I'm tired of all the killing." I say as I look towards the children and women. I had decided that we would shelter the civilians if they cooperated but I didn't want to have to kill anyone else.

"Alright, Myers, you and Mark will take the right of the room and Owens and I will take the left. Fire only if they make a move and police the civilians at the entrance. Understand?" I say outlining the plan. They nod one, doing last minute checks to their weapons. I stand against the cold metal of the bulkhead, feeling the sweat drip down my back as the smell of smoke and powder fill my nostrils. Holding up my hands, I countdown.

"_Three, two, one" _pumping my fist, we spring into action, sprinting into the room screaming and waving our firearms in front of us.

"Get on the ground!" Drop your weapons, drop them now!" we shout as we cover the room and entrance way. One of the intruders, armed with a shining .32 revolver, spins and raises his weapon. I step forward, yelling; "Drop it, now if you want to live!"

His eyes jerk frantically back and forth, looking from me to Owens and back to me. He looks behind him, staring at the frightened faces of a woman and little girl, their eyes pleading with him. He shakes his head, pulling the hammer back.

"Don't do it." I say, stepping forward, aiming towards his chest. Owens and Mark circle the room, flanking the remaining men as Myers pumps his shotgun. He slowly shakes his head towards the man, telling him through his stare and gestures to drop it immediately.

The man looks over his shoulder again, his hand visibly shaking. He looks me in the face, sweat and smoke stains on his face; rips and tears in his clothes tell of his fight for survival. Licking his lips, he attempts to steady his shaking hands.

Stepping forward again, I bark "Drop it now; you piece of shit!" as the man visibly flinches. It seemed like I had finally gotten through to him when Mark, trying to get behind him, kicked over a metal bucket; making a loud crashing noise. The grungy man jumps, jerking the trigger once.

I jerk back, feeling white-hot pain lance through my body. I drop to the ground, my vision fading; just before it all went black, I see Myers blast into the man. The shot blows the man's chest straight into the wall, painting the wall in blood and gore. I close my eyes, but before I pass into darkness, I hear Owens.

"Drop your weapons and you'll be safe, for the love of God drop them!" he screams. The last I heard was the sound of metal clattering on steel-riveted iron plates.

"_Thank you Owens, keep them safe."_ goes through my mind as it all fades away.

**Well, I finally got through the first big battle. Reviews are still appreciated and if ya got ideas message me or add it in the review. I like me some good reviews, ok I'm going to go rest my fingers; see yall later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yall I'm back, hope you missed me. This will be the final chapter of the story and I hope you all like it. Again I don't own Fallout…wish I did.**

_The room was bright, like a dozen spotlights were focused on the center. I shield my eyes as I walk towards it. There was a figure in the center, sitting in a large, red, plush chair across from an identical one that was currently empty. I circle the chair, trying to find an angle to see the person's face, yet it was shrouded in darkness._

"_Sit, Billy." said the man, crossing his fingers and leaning back farther. I stare at him trying to figure out who he is, to match the voice with a name, but it escapes me each time I get close. Finally, I concede, pulling the chair back and sitting down, the plush, leather exterior soothing my aching body._

"_Do you know where you are now?" asked the man, extending his arms around me. As he did so, I could see a uniform of sorts, sleeves torn and bloody. I sit still for a moment before shaking my head._

_He sighs, "You are in a coma, your wound was much more severe than anyone realized." Gesturing to my shoulder, which began to ache and I could feel the wound bleed into my shirt once again. _

_I gasp in pain, trying to will the agony to leave me, but it seemed to only intensify. I could see my blood dripping through my fingers dropping on the chair, ruining it in the process. Just when I couldn't take anymore, the man snaps his fingers, the pain disappears; as though I had taken a syringe of morphine._

"_What…do you want from me?" I ask, breathing heavily, "I don't know who you are?"_

_The man leans forward, light catching his face, it was my father._

_He shakes his head sighing "Son, I only want to tell you how proud I am of you, that your mother and I both love you so much." says my father, looking me in the eye and nodding his head._

_I sit there, trying to understand this, that my parents were now dead. That they were lying in the middle of nowhere burned to a crisp. My mouth opens and closes as I struggle for the words to come, tears slowly falling into my jeans._

"_How…how did you and mom die?" I ask looking up into his brown eyes, staring into my soul. He laughs heartily, a smile on his face, when he somberly answered._

"_Well…" he starts, "I went out with my boots on; your mother as well." He smiles again, a glint in his eyes as he remembers the last hour of his life._

_He stands up quickly, tugging my arm and pulling me from the chair. He places his hands on my shoulders and smiles; he was always one to smile even in the worst of times. He walks me away from the light, back to where I had appeared. _

_He turns to me saying "Billy, I don't have much time left. I have to help guide the others…look, just remember that I'm very proud of the man you've become." He said, puffing his chest out in pride. I stare at him for a time trying to will the tears away._

"_Will I see you again?" I ask feeling my body begin to get lighter, as if I was being sucked away. _

"_Yes, but not today and not for a very long time." He said happily, "Billy, your job right now is to go back and take care of Susie; she needs you a lot more than me." Taking my hand, he slowly squeezes and shakes it, turning me towards the way I came. _

_Patting me on the back he says "Good luck son, I'm always going to be with you."_

I slowly open my eyes, feeling as if my entire body is filled with lead. I'm surrounded by beeping machines, half of which I didn't know existed. I turn my head to the right, spotting what I thought was Myers, wrapped in bandages, sleeping in the bed next to me.

I turn to the left, my face softening to seeing Susie asleep in a chair next to me. Her face was at peace, with strands of brown hair falling across her nose. She softly whimpered in her sleep and as I sat up, the machines around me started beeping louder; she jumps from her chair.

She rushes to my side, "Billy…Doctor, he's awake!" she exclaims taking my hand. She softly begins to cry. "I'd thought you were gone, you had no heart beat when you came in here three days ago." She said, burying her face in my arm. "Don't you ever do that again."

I laughed, wincing as pain flashes through my chest. Putting a hand over my shoulder, I cup her face.

"Never." I breathe, kissing her lips; putting all my love and passion into it. Our lips continued to meet again and again, but just before it got too far we heard a cough. We turned to the Overseer leaning against the door.

He laughs, teeth shining bright; his face bruised and cut from the battle. On the right side, he had a bloody bandage wrapped around his cheek. Shaking his head he walks towards my bed.

"So how's the Vault Hero?" he says a bright smile as he shakes my hand, "That's what they're calling you now." He looks at Susie, "I need to talk to Billy alone; do you mind stepping outside?" asking in a polite manner. She nods, casting me a longing look before slipping out of the room.

The Overseer walks to Myers bed, placing his hand on his shoulder and bowing his head. I could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear a word. Slowly nodding he turns towards me and crosses his arms before speaking.

"Hmm, well at the time it seems that the outside world is now gone." Shaking his head sadly, the collar of his vault suit loose around his throat. Tugging at it still, causing it to un-zip more, he looks at me again.

"Our vault is scheduled to be opened in a few years, enough that most radiation will not be harmful if you wear a Haz-Mat suit." Shuddering with the thought, he pushes himself off the wall. "I need a new Security Chief, Chief Patrick was the one shot beside you, killed instantly." He said with in a somber tone, "Congrats, you start as soon as you recover."

Nodding my head, I point my thumb to Myers, "What's wrong with him?" I ask running my eyes over his bandages, noticing they cover all his body. The Overseer sighs, shaking his head.

"We believe that he managed to close the inner vault door after you were shot." He began, looking at his Myers' chart. "Yes, severe radiation burns. He must've gotten another burst before it closed."

I nod my head, sitting up, pulling the IVs from my wrists. The Overseer tries to stop me, but I wave him off. Standing uncertainly, I square my shoulders.

"Security Chief Harkins reporting for duty Sir!" I shout, feeling like I was back in Boot Camp. He smiles, barely registers as a smile if anything. Cocking an eyebrow he says.

"Chief, you're to train the next batch of security guards in urban combat, but I want you to rest." He explains, trying to assert his dominance over me. I stare at him with the same intensity as my father; he visibly flinches and shudders.

"Sir, with respect, this is only the beginning; we got work to do."

**Well…what do you think? My first story is done, I hope yall liked it. Reviews are nice, make me feel important, ha-ha constructive criticism and all. So if you liked it review!**


End file.
